Gryffindor Rally Cry
by SarahcaCrane
Summary: It's the final game of the season but Captain of the Gryffindor team Harry Potter can't play in it. The team get's ready to win it for Harry. Song fic of the song Gryffindor Rally Cry by Ministry of Magic.


Era: Hogwarts

Rating: 12+

Genres:

Characters: Ron, Ginny, Dean, Umbrige, Harry, Cho Chang

Pairings: Harry/ Ginny

Format: Song Fic

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling (As I'm sure you know) and the song Gryffindor Rally Cry belongs to the wrock (Wizard Rock) band Ministry of Magic.

The Gryffindor Rally Cry

Dean Thomas was standing in front of the Hogwarts pitch. It was now his job to be the captain of the Gryffindor team, since Harry had been banned from playing this year by Umbrige.

Today was the big game, the game for the cup, it was against Ravenclaw. Taking a deep breath Dean turned to face the Gryffindor team and started his pep talk.

"Today's the big game, the one we've been waiting for. We're ready; we'll represent the house flag of Gryffindor. We've gotta win. The Ravenclaws have got nothing on us; we'll defeat them and not even break a sweat."

"Ya!" everyone on the team chorused.

Dean raised his hands to silence the young witches and wizards. "Now hear me, today we meet our destiny. All together, let's do this for Harry!"

Again the Gryffindors chorused, "Ya!"

"Let me hear you scream it! So who are we fighting for?" Dean shouted.

"Gryffindor, givin it all for the red and gold!" The team chanted.

"And who are we flying for?"

"Gryffindor, this is battle this war!"

"So who are we fighting for?"

"Gryffindor, we are a force you cannot ignore!"

"And who are we flying for?"

"Gryffindor this is battle this war!"

Dean led the team towards the pitch and again turned to face the young Gryffindors in their red and gold game robes.

"Everyone, on to the pitch." He shouted to them.

They all mounted their broom and flew into a circle around Dean to wait his directions. "Onward and upward we are weightless, the sky is our home and they are invaders. Today is ours. Ginny will seek and Ron is the Keeper. They are no match for our scarlet fury!"

"Ya!" The teammates yelled together. Dean shouted over their cheers, "Now hear me, today we meet our destiny. All together, let's do this for Harry!"

"Ya for Harry!" The players shouted in response.

"So who are we fighting for?"

"Gryffindor, givin it all for the red and gold!"

"And who are we flying for?"

"Gryffindor, this is battle this is war!"

"So who are we fighting for?"

"Gryffindor, we are a force you cannot ignore!"

"And who are we flying for?"

"Gryffindor, this is battle this is war!"

"Come on now, let's play and kick the Ravenclaws' butts so we can bring Harry that cup! Let's show this school that we Gryffindors are the best team since, well, since ever!"

For the third time the group yelled back with, "Ya! Let's get Harry the cup!"

The team flew a lap around the pitch while the people in the stands went crazy with yelling and shout some were chanting and some even singing.

Dean and his team as well as the Ravenclaws all landed by Madam Hooch in the middle of the field. "Captains step forward and shake hands."

Dean stepped forward and shook Cho Chang's hand firmly.  
>"Players mount your brooms!" Hooch shouted. The teams did as they were told. "On my mark, one, two, three, mark!" Everyone kicked off.<p>

Ginny had been flying high above the stands searching for a glimpse of the golden ball. The score was now Ravenclaw 90 and Gryffindor 30. Looking towards the Gryffindor section of the stands she watched as Harry was correcting his team's maneuvers in his head. Just then she saw it, she saw the golden flash.

She dove for it. All heads turned towards her and all the players stopped playing and watched as Cho saw it too. Everyone in the Gryffindor section started chanting as Ginny pulled her broom out of the dive while her hand wrapped around the tiny winged ball.

"So who are we fighting for?"

"Gryffindor, givin it all for the red and gold!"

"And who are we flying for?"

"Gryffindor, this is battle this is war!"

"So who are we fighting for?"

"Gryffindor, we are a force you cannot ignore!"

"And who are we flying for?"

"Gryffindor, this is battle this is war!"

Lee Jordan shouted, "And Gryffindor wins 180 to 90!"

The crowd went wild as they filled into the pitch chanting for Gryffindor.

"So who were we fighting for?"

"Gryffindor, gave it all for the red and gold!"

"And who were we flying for?"

"Gryffindor, this was battle this was war!"

"So who were we fighting for?"

"Gryffindor, we are a force you cannot ignore!"

"And who were we flying for?"

"Gryffindor, this was battle this was war!"

Harry Potter couldn't have been more proud of his team. All the hours of their sweaty practices had finally paid off. Gryffindor had won both the House Cup and the Quidditch Cup. All in all it was a good year, for most of the students at Hogwarts anyways, you can never count the Slytherin house.

A/N: A friend of mine actually entered this in a few contests on her account (on other sites) since at the time I didn't have accounts on anything so she posted. The reason I say this is if you see it on another site that's okay it's still mine just a friend of mine has it on her account (not on this site) so no need to worry. :P.

Hope you liked it this was my first song fic. The song was Gryffindor Rally Cry by a wrock band called Ministry of Magic; I suggest you go check them out all their songs are about Harry Potter. :P.

That's it bye. *Waves goodbye*


End file.
